


Seeing Mass

by photonromance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Little Peter is Steve and Tony's little boy, M/M, Peter is adopted, Religion, Superfamily (Marvel), TW:Homophobia, and it's effects on children, catholic steve, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a good Catholic boy and living in the future won't change that. Being in a relationship with Tony Stark is always bound to have it's difficulties. Steve did not expect those two things would ever collide in a way that would hurt their little boy the way it just has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Mass

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a really old piece. I finally got around to editing it together. I am a recovering Catholic myself and I don't want anyone still a member of the faith to be insulted, this is based on personal experience alone and does not reflect the behavior of the Catholic church as a whole.

It had almost been a relief to be going back to church.

Steve had always been a good catholic boy and living in the future wasn't going to change that. It had been a few weeks since the last time he'd been though, a hectic combination of having a family with Tony Stark, saving the world, and being a national icon leading to a few admittedly lazy stay-in Sundays.

But today was not one of those. Steve sighed, stairing up at the cieling. Tony was tucked against his side, finally getting a full night's sleep. Careful not to disturb him, Steve extricated himself, fitting a pillow into Tony's arms to keep him sleeping. Stretching lightly, he promised himself he'd make up his usual morning jog in favor of a long, hot shower.

He combed his hair and dressed in his second nicest suit. (Not Meeting-The-President, but more One-Of-Tony's-Socials.) Natasha texted him, letting him know she would be by in time to go with them.

Ready to go, he opened the door to Peter's room slowly. The boy was still sleeping, his bug themed comforter tucked up under his chin, brown hair sticking up in all directions. Steve stepped in lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he reached to ruffle that wild hair, so like Tony's, despite their being unblood related. "Hey, Pete."

"Mmf? Papa?" Peter blinked up at him owlishly, "Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, buddy. Just came to get you ready for church." Steve's smiled turned a little rueful. It wasn't fair that Peter had to worry about why he was being woken.

"Mmm, yeah." He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "Can I wear my new tie?"

"Of course." The boy smiled up at him, sleepy, but blinding. "Awesome."

Steve got his clothes ready while Peter brushed his teeth and combed his hair. The doorbell rang as he finished getting Peter's shirt buttoned correctly. "That's Aunt Tasha. Can you tie your own shoes?"

"Yep, Daddy showed me!" Peter grinned up at him and Steve smiled back.

"That's our boy."

Natasha was dressed simply, a soft black dress with a bright red band around the waist. Her shoes were brilliant red silk.

"You look great." He complemented politely, taking her hand and giving her a little twirl under his arm. She whirled, her dress blossoming out, red curls flying.

Natasha laughed, spinning back into his arms. "Thanks, Cap. You look pretty snazzy yourself."

Peter came out of the hall, holding his tie. "Did I miss the dancing?" he looked around expectantly.

"I'll always be ready to dance with you, Peter." Natasha scooped him up and did a few steps, swinging Peter along. The boy giggled, clinging to her neck and burying his face in her hair. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Just need my tie." He held it out her proudly, "It's new. Daddy got it for me in um... Australia?" He wrinked his nose. "I think that's it."

"I think so. More bugs, Peter?" Natasha laughed and Steve took him out of her arms so she could put the tie on him.

"I like bugs! Especially spiders, and this one's got a black widow on it, see?"

"Oh, look at that." Natasha looped the tie under his collar and tied it in a few quick motions.

"How do you do that?" Peter asked, looking down at her hands.

"Lot's of pratice." Natasha winked at him, "I could show you."

"Oh no," he shook his head, "I just learned to tie my shoes. I dont wanna get them confused." He looked to Steve. "Can I have a snack before we go?"

"Alright." Steve tossed him upward before setting him down.

Peter looked up at him with his wide pleading eyes, "Lucky Charms?"

"How about some fruit?"

"Aw, Papa-"

"We're having pancakes when we get back."

"Okay!" He dashed off to the kitchen.

"He's a good kid." Natasha said softly, leaning over to bump her hip against his thigh.

"The best." Steve admitted, holding out his hand when Peter came back with an apple missing a large chunk, "Ready?"

"Can we take Daddy's Audi?" Peter asked.

"How is it you can remember Audi but not Austraila?" Natasha asked, smothering a smirk when he is ears turned red. Just like Steve.

Steve laughed, "How about the SHO? I'm sure Daddy wouldn't want us eating in his car."

"Oookay." Peter drew out the word, but he smiled.

Their church was a little out of the way, just a small building with a bell tolling the start of mass. They made their way in, greeting others politely as they went. Peter dipped his fingers in the cistern of water and did his sign of the cross perfectly.

They found their seats and Steve found the readings so Peter could read along. He started to doze while the Father spoke about them, but perked up when the singing started up again. He loved singing. They all sang together, Natasha keeping Peter on beat with a finger in the book. They waited, as everyone began leaving, teaching Peter how to read the notes until the chapel was nearly empty.

"Come on, Let's go say hello to the new Father." Steve picked Peter up and Natasha led the way to the atrium. Father was shaking hands with the last of the people, nodding and smiling. "Hello, Father." Steve said, shifting Peter to one side to free up one hand, "My name is Steve, this is Peter and Natasha."

"Hello," The Father was an older man with dark brown eyes and whispy gray hair combed straight back, "I haven't seen you around, are you all new here?"

"We've been out of town the past few weeks." Natasha explained before Steve could speak.

"Well it's good to have you back." The old man smiled, "It's good to see families in church at a time like this."

Steve laughed a little. "Well, my husband couldn't make it, but I'm sure he appreciates the sentiment."

The color drained away from the priest's face suddenly. "Your husband?" His voice went a little angry, "And this is your son?"

Steve took a step back. "Yes, our son." Very suddenly, he realized what was happening. "Natasha, I think we should-"

"I wasn't aware they were allowing your kind to have children."

"Papa, what's he-"

"You're going to raise a son with two fathers? How dare you ruin a child like that."

"Father, I think you need to take a moment." Natasha had him by the arm and Steve backed away, holding Peter tight to his shoulder.

"We'll meet you in the car." he called to Natasha, who nodded.

The parking lot was emptying as Steve buckled Peter into his seat. "Papa, what was he talking about?" Peter asked quietly, looking up at his father.

"Peter, he's allowed his opinion. What he said was cruel and unkind. I want you to know that what he said isn't true."

"Okay." Peter's eyes were wet, and he caught Steve's sleeve pulling him back. "Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He tugged him down for a tight hug.

"I love you too, Petey."

Natasha came out just a few minutes later. She said nothing, only getting in the car and buckling in. The ride home was quiet.

* * *

 

Tony was already in the kitchen, still in black sleeping pants and a white undershirt, making pancakes when they stepped out of the elevator. The radio was on and he was singing along with some bouncy new song as he flipped a pancake and turned to stir the batter. When he spotted them, he turned with a grin. "Oh, hey, I started-" He froze. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just an incident at the church." Steve gave him the please-not-now look and Tony relented.

Peter was still looking at the ground and hadn't let go of Steve's hand. Tony crouched to tip his face up. "Are you okay, Pete?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Daddy." he sniffled a little, "Did you make us some pancakes too?"

"Of course, honey. Go on and change and I'll get you some juice."

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, hot shot." Tony kissed his forehead lightly and shooed him to change out of his church clothes. Standing, he kissed Steve and hugged Natasha with one arm. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked Steve quietly.

"Tonight. For now, let's just cheer him up."

"Alright. But tonight, for sure."

"Of course."

Breakfast went a little better. Natasha had called Clint in the car and he arrived just a few minutes after they sat down. Peter lept from his seat when he spotted the archer, running over to give him a hug. He livened up the morning, telling stories and jokes and agreeing to stay and watch movies with Peter.

The kid perked up after that, maintaining his cheer until it was time to go to bed. Clint had Peter upside down on the couch, tickling the breath out of him when Tony came to rescue him. "Daddy!" Peter cried, pushing ineffectually at Clint's broad hands, "Save me Daddy!"

"Unhand that child, Hawkeye!" Tony leapt over the couch, earning a disapproving look from Steve, to tackle Clint.

"Never!"

The adults played at fighting until Clint was pinning Tony to the couch and he cried for help. "Peter, help!" Tony shouted even as Peter leapt onto Clint's back, returning the tickle torture full force.

Clint was rolling on the floor when Steve finally plucked Peter from the fray. He hefted the giggling boy and reminded him he had school in the morning. "It's time for you to bbe getting to bed."

"Aw." Peter pouted from where he was slung over Steve's shoulder and waved to Clint and Natasha. "Bye Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint!"

They waved him off and turned to Tony, already picking up toys strewn across the living room. "I never thought I'd see the great Tony Stark so domestic." Clint commented from the couch.

Tony only laughed. "Me either."

* * *

 

Tony was undone under him, wrecked and panting and pleading for more. Once Steve was in deep as he could go, he stilled, leaning down to kiss Tony's swollen mouth. "I love you." he panted, pulling away to look down at him, "God, I love you."

"What is it with you?" Tony panted back, "Not that I'm complaining, I love it when you-"

"The Father wouldn't shake my hand." Steve grit out, fighting the tiny shudders of his hips, "He wouldn't... I said, 'my husband'- ah, and when he looked at Peter-"

"Oh baby." Tony arched into him, tangling his hands in his hair to silence him with a kiss. "Fuck them, and what they think. I'm yours. You've got all of me and I'm taking all of you. Fuck, Steve, take me."

The look that crossed his face was pained and hot with pleasure. "Oh, Tony."

He pulled out, rocking back up into Tony hard. "Ah!" Tony gasped, sinking blunt nails into Steve's shoulders.

"Tony, I love you."

"I love you too, Steven."

Tony lay back and let Steve cover him, Steve's cheek against his shoulder, the light from the arc reactor bathing them both. "No more bringing up issues during sex." Tony murmured, running his fingers through Steve's hair, leaning in for a kiss on the forehead.

"I just... He made me so mad. And right there in front of Peter. He was so quiet the whole ride home."

"Did you talk to him?"

Steve shook his head. "You know how he is. Won't talk about anything until he's ready."

"I'll try tomorrow." Tony tugged the sheets up a little higher and they lapsed into silence. "Are you going back next week?"

Steve bowed his head. "Tony... honestly, I don't know."

"You know I'm behind you, no matter what." Steve looked up at him, leaning up to kiss his jaw. "Thank you so much, for that."

* * *

Peter was quiet at breakfast the next morning.

Tony pushed a glass of orange juice at him, watching as he took a halfhearted drink. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked finally, noting Steve pausing with the pan of scrambled eggs.

Peter looked up at him through his lashes. "I..." he bit his lip, blue eyes quickly filling with tears, "Daddy, the Father said you and Papa... That you and Papa weren't good dads! I think you're good dads! Daddy, what if he's right? What if I'm no good because of what he's said!" The poor child burst into tears at the kitchen table.

"Oh my- Peter." Tony gathered Peter into his arms, sinking to the floor. Steve dropped the pan, and its contents, to gather up the both of them. "Peter, baby, don't you ever think you're not good enough. You're perfect, honey, you've always been perfect. The best son we could have asked for." Tony was whispering to him in that tone he had used with Steve in the beginning of their relationship, firm, smooth, and so absolutely sure, "Nothing anyone says can change that."

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Peter." Steve whispered, "But it doesn't change the fact we love you or how wonderful you are."

"We're not bad people, are we, Papa?"

"Of course, not. Of course not, baby." Steve kissed his forehead.

"I don't want to go to school."

"Just for today." Steve whispered to him, "This one time, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Papa." Peter's voice was small and watery.

"We'd bring down the moon for you." Tony told him, tipping up his face to kiss his wet nose, "You know that, right?"

Peter nodded, but tucked back under Tony's chin. "I know. I love you both. A lot. More than the whole of all outer space."

Steve kissed his son's temple and held his family close. "And still, we love you even more."


End file.
